


Cryptids of Derry

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Crypt TV - Fandom, IT - Stephen King, It - 2017
Genre: Arachnophobia, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover, Crypt TV, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Homophobia, Murder, Protective monsters, Regret, Religious Guilt, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Survivor Guilt, Symbiotic Relationship, The Look-See (Web Series) - Freeform, Vengeful Spirits, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: There are many monsters in Derry...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Stoneheart

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is pretty much exactly what it looks like. A Crypt TV/ IT crossover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie runs afoul of Patrick Hockstetter in a junkyard but gets some help from a mysterious statue.

Patrick Hockstetter was probably the sickest son of a bitch you'd ever have the displeasure of meeting. Keeping dead flies in his pencil box and torturing small animals was only a few of his pastimes. He also had a penchant for groping the girls at school. I never liked the way he looked at me. It was predatory, vicious, like he just was waiting for the right moment to pounce on me.  
  
Apparently that moment came when I was stupid enough to cut past the junkyard trying to get to Bill's quicker. The asshole blindsided me and knocked me off my bike. It was all I could do to grab my glasses and get to my feet before the fucker was on me.   
  
"Where you going, Toizer?" He mocked, grabbing my sleeve. I wriggled out of my jacket and started running. Patrick just smirked. "Stripping already? Should've expected nothing less from a little fairy like you." He growled in contempt. Damn he was fast but I was faster. With him right on my tail I had no choice but to run deeper into the junkyard.   
  
I could hear Patrick jeering behind me as I desperately searched for a place to hide. I guess my first mistake was that precious second I had taken being startled by the sudden appearance of the disturbing as hell stone statue as I turned a corner.

The weird looking thing had always been there, nobody could say why or for how long. It was some sort of...creature that vaguely resembled a woman in robes holding what looked like a broken off sword. I swear it was only a second that I paused in surprise before attempting to run past it. Then suddenly I felt something strike the back of my head hard, sending me sprawling to the ground. The bastard threw a rock at me! The fall knocked the wind out of me and as I struggled to get to my feet again, Patrick caught me by the scruff of my neck, wrapping his hands around my throat and lifting me up into the air.  
  
My scream died in my throat as I kicked and choked. "Well looks like I caught me a twink!" He cried triumphantly, laughing at my misery.  
  
He pushed me up against the back of strange stone statue, its bizarre structure digging holes into my back, and began tearing at my clothes. I struggled hard, hot tears pouring down my cheeks as I screamed "Help! Somebody!"   
  
For this I recieved a hard slap across the face. It was no use, Patrick was far stronger than I was, pinning me against the hard stone.  
  
"Fags like you need to be taught a lesson." He hissed, struggling with his belt. Just as I was about to close my eyes and pray it'd be over soon, there was a strange creaking noise from above me. Apparently Patrick had heard it too because he stopped and looked up towards it. The sadistic fuckers face suddenly went white as a sheet. "Wh-what the fuck?!" He whispered.  
  
As much as I could with his hands still tight around my neck, I followed his eyes, turned my head and looked up. I immediately understood Patrick's reaction. My blood ran cold as I realized the source of the sound. The statues head had somehow turned 180 degrees and was glaring down at us.  
  
I could feel Patrick's ragged breath coming in short fast bursts but he remained rooted to the spot. He was, for lack of a better word, petrified with fear. The horrid creaking grew loud again as the arm that held the broken sword lifted high into the air. It became a grey blur as it swung down and struck Patrick in the head. He screamed and immediately dropped me, reeling back and clutching at his head as blood poured down his face. I fell on my ass, gasping for breath as I crawled backwards. My back hit the base of the statue and my heart leapt into my throat as I felt movement once again behind me.   
  
Panicking, I fell onto my stomach, shielding my head with my arms, trembling as I felt the statue step off of the platform and over me. Reluctantly I opened one eye. Patrick was on his hands and knees, pitifully trying to crawl away from the towering stone monster looming over him, his shirt soaked with blood. I almost felt a twinge of pity for him as he looked up at the creature with utter horror.   
  
"P-puh-please..." he gurgled.  
  
There was a strange whispery voice as though it was carried by the wind.   
  
_ "You need to be taught a lesson."_  
  
The statue struck him again and again as Patrick howled and clawed at the dirt and struggled to get away. All I could do was lay there and shake as I watched my childhood bully and would be rapist get murdered.  
  
With one final, wet, bonecrunching, smack, Patrick Hockstetter struggled no more. The back of his head was now a misshapen mass of blood, brain matter and skull fragments. My trembling only increased as the statue turned its sights to me. I tried to scoot backwards away from it only to be met with the stone base again. In my terrified state I was like a bird trapped in a stadium, that slab might as well have been a fifteen foot high impenetrable wall. The statue shuffled towards me, its expression frozen in that same unreadable glare.  
  
"W-w-what do you want?" I managed to squeak out.   
  
And then suddenly hundreds of images were flashing in front of my eyes. It all happened so fast I could only make out a few. A woman in a dark wooden room in front of a judge, fire, screaming, women in pain, being hurt. I didn't remember shutting my eyes but when I opened them the statue was gone and what was standing in front of me was...I didn't know what a witch was supposed to look like but I guessed it was something like her. She wore a strange feathered headdress adorned with horns, strange tattered black clothes, and her feet were bare. She had a pointed face and her eyes were piercing, her lips twitched upward as she smiled at me and spoke, in that same whispery, windy voice.  
  
_ "My name is Aponi. And I protect the weak and the innocent from the men who wish to harm them. I can give you this power."_   
  
She stretched out her hand towards me. I hesitated but I wasn't sure what would happen if I refused so I reached up and took it. As soon as my hand touched hers I felt something surge up my arm and flood my entire body. Visions began flashing before my eyes again but these were very different. I saw glimpses of the future...glimpses of death...of Bowers and the rest of his vile gang, of all the uncaring, apathetic adults who turned a blind eye to our suffering, of anyone who would ever hurt me or my friends.   
  
And as my eyes opened again and I found myself alone in the junkyard, except for Patrick's body of course, I smiled because I now understood the witches gift. I understood that I now had the power to make those visions a reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, Stoneheart has been known to help men before. Also this is my story. Leave me be.


	2. The Birch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's father had told him stories about the benevolent protector of the forest. Eddie needs protection now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think The Birch fits well with Eddie because it's a motherly figure that's unselfish, who's only desire is to protect the suffering, innocent children who call her.

When Eddie's father was still around he used to tell him stories. Stories of strange creatures that lived out in the woods, of monsters that had existed since the beginning of time, of vengeful spirits that fought to protect the weak and destroy those who'd wronged them. But the one story his father loved to tell most, was of The Birch.

"The forest is a magical place." He had said, sitting beside his bed that night while Eddie lay spellbound beneath the covers. "Its roots reach far and wide and its pain is as our own. The Birch is a protector of all. If you call to her, she will come to your aid." 

His father had turned to his desk and grabbed a crayon and a sheet of paper. He returned with a crudely sketched symbol.

"This is her mark. You must find it among the trees and craft a talisman in its likeness. Then simply speak these words:   
'For thee who makes me I shall come, he who breaks me shall come undone.'"

Eddie had taken the paper, simultaneously pulling the covers closer in both fear and excitement. "Is all that really true daddy?"

His father had smiled warmly at him. "Of course it is, Eddie! But its nothing to fear. The Birch is a benevolent creature. If you ever need her, all you need to do is call for her and she will come."

Eddie had always been a bit of a timid child, not helped by his overbearing mother so this had made him feel a little unsure but somehow at the same time...safer. Of course then his mother had barged in, insisting his dad 'stop scaring him with your ridiculous stories!' Luckily Eddie had managed to hide the paper under his pillow just as she entered.

His dad had left not long after that, unable to put up with his neurotic wreck of a mother, where she promptly went about purging anything that remotely related to him from the house. Eddie tried to hate him for it but deep down he couldn't blame him. Hell, he'd leave too if he could ever muster up the courage. 

Ever since the incident in the sewer his mother was more controlling than ever. He was rarely allowed out of the house other than to pick up prescriptions he knew were fake, he was rarely even allowed to leave her sight. She slammed the door on his friends whenever they came to check on him and whenever he tried to argue back there would immediately be tears and "How could you do this to your own mother?! I raised you! I took care of you! I only want what's best for you!" And when Eddie made it clear that wasn't working on him anymore, she'd physically drag him back to his room and lock the door. She started mixing his medication into his food to the point that he barely ate anymore. All of this she'd insist she did to protect him, to keep him safe. But Eddie had never felt more unsafe than he did in his own house.

One night she caught him sneaking out. She screamed at him in the yard for what felt like an hour to the point that he was in tears. He knew the neighbors must be staring by now and God he hated her so much! He hated this house! He'd do anything to get out! Even more sickening was how, upon seeing he was crying, she tried to play the good mother and pull him into her massive body for a hug. "Oh honey. You know mommy only does this cause she loves you." 

Eddie shoved her away with all his might and ran back into the house he hated to avoid the indignity of being dragged back into it. He stomped up to his room and slammed the door, ignoring the droning voice of his mother downstairs. He slid under his bed (with some difficulty, he was growing it seemed) and looked up to the underside of his mattress where he had taped the paper with the symbol on it years ago to hide it from his mother. He peeled it carefully off and hugged it to his chest. He didn't know if he still believed in his dad's old stories (though after the shit he'd seen, he wouldn't exactly need much convincing) but he needed protection now more than ever.

It was a long time before he was allowed out again but finally his mother sent him out to pick up his prescription. As soon as he was safely out of the sightline of the house he changed course and headed for the treeline. It was a cloudy day, there was a heavy scent of rain in the air hence his mother hastening him to come back quickly before the storm rolled in. He wouldn't have much time. The sense of the coming storm made his every step feel ten times heavier but he didn't dare slow till he reached the edge of the woods. Eddie pulled the crayon drawing out of his pocket as he collected the sticks and twigs he would need. He tied them together with a spare bit of twine and though crude it would serve its purpose. He entered the forest, his eyes scanning the trees, hoping to land upon the strange mark that was illustrated on the page.

Eddie trekked deeper and deeper, beginning to lose hope. Had he really hiked all the way out into the cold, wet woods, gotten mud all over his shoes, eaten up by bugs, probably earned himself another involuntary check up, all on the word of a man who left him years ago? Eddie felt more hopeless and trapped than ever. Tears welling up in his eyes, he had just about convinced himself to turn back when something caught his eye.

Not yet daring to hope he moved closer, navigating carefully through the line of trees. And...yes! There it was! Carved into a lone tree in a clearing, the mark of The Birch. Eddie traced his fingers along the wood in fascination. He grasped the talisman close to his chest and spoke the words his father had told him so long ago.

"For thee who makes me I shall come, he who breaks me shall come undone."

He repeated this over and over in a chant. As the words left his lips he could feel a strange energy growing in the air, vibrating with some untold power. Suddenly the relative quiet of the woods was broken by a horribly familiar shrieking.

"Eddie! What the hell are you doing out here!? I told you to be back within the hour! It'll be dark soon!"

Eddie whipped around to see his mother marching towards him with fury in her eyes. As she clamped a meaty hand onto his arm in a last terrified effort at freedom, he held the talisman out in front of him.

His mother scowled and snatched it.

"I will not tolerate witchcraft in my house young man!" She cried before snapping it in two. With this action the energy that had been building around him seemed to reach some sort of crescendo and the vibrations ceased. As Eddie was dragged away struggling to escape this horrid womans grip, his ears could just barely detect a... voice.

A voice that was creaky and motherly and as old as time. A voice so quiet but that struck Eddie so deeply that he thought it must have come from the earth itself. 

_'He who breaks me...shall come undone.'_

Eddies gaze darted all around, searching for the source of the voice when his eyes landed upon something that simultaneously terrified and comforted him all at once. He had initially passed over it as just another tree with an especially thick trunk, but with a closer look one could clearly make out a figure growing out of its thick base. The figure was similar to that of a woman, curving delicately with protrusions in the wood resembling breasts. Almost delicate branch-like arms split off into gnarled black fingers and atop a sleek feminine neck just above a set of grimacing wooden teeth was a wild nest of wooden limbs and twigs, spiraling and twisting around one another like a magnificent crown upon the creatures head. She was horrifying and yet beautiful to look upon. 'The Birch!' He thought. 'This must be The Birch!'

Noticing his awestruck stare, Sonia Kapsbrack followed it whereupon she froze completely. Eddie hadn't seen the creature move but she was suddenly right beside them. Mrs. Kapsbrack screamed and tried to pull Eddie close to her as she stumbled backwards but with a mighty swipe of her powerful limb The Birch knocked her aside. Eddie felt the thin but no less powerful black branches curl carefully around his shoulder and pull him close to The Birch's side. He did not struggle. As strange as it felt, he was not afraid of her.

Mrs. Kapsbrack futilely attempted to pull herself off of the ground, wailing and calling for Eddie to help her. The Birch stretched out her blackened fingers towards her and suddenly they were rapidly becoming longer, racing towards the prone body of Eddie's mother. She barely had time to scream before the wood plunged itself into her heaving chest. She gurgled, spitting up blood as she futilely struggled. The Birch's fingers snapped cleanly off at the ends, pinning his mother to the ground and as they began to rapidly grow back the one's buried in his mother began to grow as well, taking root. From the horrific screaming she was making it must have been very painful.

Eddie felt his eyes getting wet. It was only natural of course, he was watching his mother die, even if she had been a horrible witch of a woman. The rain had started now, just as she said it would, sprinkling down upon the terrifying scene like a refreshing flood, washing the past away to start the future anew. In a matter of moments his mother resembled more a piece of the forest than she did an actual human being. When he could stand to watch no longer Eddie turned and buried his face into The Birch's rough bark, wrapping his arms around her thick trunk. He felt her branches wrap gently around his back, holding him in a comforting embrace.

As the last gasps of his birth mother died away he smiled in the arms of what he knew to be his true mother, what he thought must be everyone's true mother. And as she lifted her head to the sky and let out a triumphant roar, Eddie realized for the first time in a long time he felt truly safe.


	3. Shelley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly had always heard the rumors of the girl who hung herself on her classes graduation day but she'd never believed they were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red hair? Check. Tomboy? Check. Bullied? Check. Seems like a match to me.

After the whole Pennywise thing Bev figured that she would be done running for her life. Her new home with her aunt in their tiny townhouse was a bit awkward but comfortable and all around things had seemed to be looking up. Unfortunately it seemed like she still had a lot of running left to do. 

"Where you going Beaverly!? Off to blow your little boyfriends?!" Greta Keene sneered as she and her little cronies tore down the empty halls after her. 

Bev had just wanted to have a smoke in her secret spot where the sprinklers didn't work. As it turned out Greta and her little gang were staying after that day as well for detention. A detention they had recieved for being unfortunate enough to corner Bev in a bathroom that an administrator was using. So needless to say, they were not pleased to see her.

"Bet you get it from all of them, don't you!?" One of the girls yelled, Amber she thought her name was.

Bev stopped before rounding a corner to hurl insults back at them. "I know you have trouble grasping this concept, but I can have male friends that I don't sleep with." She fired back with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh you're dead, slut!" Greta snarled, picking up her pace. Beverly took off again.

"What's the matter Bevvy? We just wanna talk!" Gretas blonde friend mocked. Their cruel cackling echoed off the walls of the abandoned halls, twisting it into the monstrous roar it truly was. 

Beverly's heart beat hard against her chest as she tried to navigate the winding halls in the dimming light of twilight. The school looked so different at this time of day. Despite her bravado she was sure that she'd earn a black eye if she was caught, if not worse. Greta was usually all talk but she could hit hard. 

Skidding around a corner, Beverly spotted a set of double doors at the end of the hall. It was the entrance to the gym! The janitor remembered to lock it about every other day so she'd just have to cut across the gym and out the back exit. She ignored the burning in her legs and raced towards the doors, throwing herself against the metal push bar only to be met with a violent clack as the door buckled a bit but stayed in place.

Just her shitty luck! It had to be today that he'd remember to lock it wouldn't it? Beverly shook the bar back and forth as if it'd swing open if she just put enough force behind it.

"Well, well, well girls." Greta sneered, stalking up from behind. "Looks like we got ourselves a little red rat!" The girls all had equally mean looks on their faces as they closed in on her. Bev put on her nastiest scowl and prepared for a fight. Suddenly the air was split with a mighty _**Crack!** _And subsequently, a horrid wet _**Smack! **_

Everyone froze in their tracks and turned in the direction of the loud noise, a temporary truce being called in the name of good ol fashioned survival instinct. The blonde that had brought up the rear of the group, Beverly hadn't bothered to learn her name, was standing ramrod straight. She was wobbling like an unsteady glass, her eyes wide in an expression of utter terror. Then as if something had shoved her over, she fell forward. Bev, Greta and Amber all started screamed.

There was a hockey ball buried in the girls head, blood pouring out of the hole and staining her blonde hair a deep crimson. The scraping of metal against linoleum drew the remaining girls attention to the end of the hall. There was another girl standing there, red braids hanging off of her shoulders and messy bangs hanging in her eyes. Her yellow teeth were curled in a sinister smile and a blue striped tie hung around her neck just below a bright red rope burn. A long metal hockey stick was slung over her shoulder.

Beverly swore her heart stopped beating for a second. She had heard stories of Shelley Carter, the hockey prodigy who hung herself at her classes graduation, who supposedly still haunted the school, searching for her former tormentors, but she had never believed it until now. 

It seemed that the other girls had heard the same stories, judging by their horrified reactions. Amber immediately screamed and turned to run, to where Bev didn't know, they were cornered but Shelley swung the hockey stick with expert precision, catching Amber's ponytail on the sharp end and yanking her back. Her screaming was abruptly cut short as she fell back, limp and lifeless at the ghouls feet, the force having apparently snapped her neck. With another wicked grin Shelley ripped the hockey stick, still buried in the ponytail, backwards, taking the hair with it and effectively scalping the poor girl.

Bev was broken out of her frozen reverie by Greta shoving her aside to pound at the door and scream for help. Beverly backed herself into a corner and made herself small as she watched the ghoulish girl stalk towards Greta, hockey stick scraping menacingly against the floor.

Greta pressed herself against the door as Shelley was nearly upon her and screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FRE-"

She never got to finish that sentence. The sharp point of Shelley's hockey stick sliced off her left cheek, taking her tongue and a good bit of teeth with it. As Greta fell to her knees, gurgling and whimpering she got a perfect view of Shelley lining up her next shot.

_ **SQUELCH!** _

Right through the eye.

Beverly winced and turned away as flecks  
of blood speckled her cheek. Shelley pressed her boot to Greta's chest and shoved her off her weapon, cleaning it with the care of someone who knew what they were doing with the equipment. Shelley finally glanced at Bev, as if she had forgotten about her. Bev's eyes darted to the end of the hall, wondering if it was even worth it to try to make a break for it or if she would just end up like Amber. She hadn't even finished the thought when she realized she could feel Shelley's ragged breath against her face. Beverly could just barely see dark eyes behind tangled red locks, eyes that could see evil no matter where it hid. She held her breath. 

Slowly the ghostly girl backed away from her. Beverly flinched as the vengeful redhead stretched out a hand towards her but when painful death didn't descend upon her she slowly realized she offering her a hand up. She took it, dumbfounded, and Shelley pulled her up with a strength that did not belong to a middle school girl. She smiled at Beverly, her bloodstained teeth glistening in the dim light. Shelley reached over and pushed the gym door open with seemingly no effort.

It seemed that was her cue to leave and you better believe Beverly took it. She ran. Somehow she knew that she was being let go. That Shelley could still have gotten to her if she wanted but she didn't. Bev tore across the gym faster than she ever actually had in class and burst out of the school just as the last bit of sun disappeared behind the horizon.


End file.
